Whirlpools True Potential
by Plasma Assassin
Summary: After the Pein attack. A barrier around the Elemental Nations is found. After passing through they found out that they are one of 5 continents. So the Hidden Leaf decides to send a team to the rest of the worlds most prestigious academy to create an alliance. Oh, if only they knew what they set into motion. (Im really bad at summaries! Pls read before skipping over!)


**Hey guys!**

 **Welcome to my new story! ~ I would first like to apologise for the possible lack of quality. But also, for the inevitable delayed updates for this an any other story other than Devilish Sage. While on my trip to America (which is when I'm writing this) I had a lot of free time and a lot of time without internet, so I wrote fanfiction. As I've done ever since I discovered fanfiction. As of writing this I've already finished chap 12 of TDS (The Devilish Sage).**

 **Anyway! I hope you enjoy this story! Both to fans of my other fanfic who found this due to my profile and those who just enjoy Naruto x RWBY fanfics.**

 **ONTO THE STORY!**

 **XXXxxxXXX**

Naruto yawned while hunched over. Standing by the door of the strange flying contraption he stood inside of. Right as he was about to finish his yawn he felt a fist impact the back of his head, making him yelp as he impacted the wall of the vehicle.

"Stop yawning you imbecile!" Sakura growled in annoyance as she held her hand after punching him.

Naruto whined as he stood up and cradled the back of his head.

"Sakura-chaaaan!"

"Shut up idiot" Ino huffed in annoyance.

"You guys are so mean!" Naruto whined childishly.

"Do you guys have to be so loud?" Shikamaru complained as he walked over.

"Yes" Ino said simply "We're about to land anyway"

Shikamaru simply sighed while slouching.

"Anyway, lay off Naruto. He did have to stay up all night being briefed by Tsunade-sama" Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yeah what was that even about? You're the team leader for this mission and he's getting a private briefing? Especially one so long?" Ino complained while leaning back against a wall.

"I don't know, even I wasn't privy to that information" Shikamaru said with a shrug.

"Wait. Really?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Baa-chan wanted to keep it on the down low" Naruto said with a small grin, the large bump on the back of his head having already healed.

"Why the- "Sakura began only to be cut off as the airship suddenly shook as it reached the ground.

"Finally!" Naruto cried while dancing around.

"I'm stuck on a team with an idiot" Ino and Sakura lamented at the same time.

The doors slid open and Naruto cheered while blasting out of the vehicle. The bustling of teenagers met the other three ninjas as they walked off of similar vehicles and into the courtyard of Beacon Academy.

"So, this is the best….'Huntsman' academy in the other four nations?" Ino asked while stepping out and looking around "It certainly looks the part" she commented.

"Come on. Let's go find that idiot before he runs off a cliff" Sakura said with a small smile as she started walking to where Naruto had run off to.

After a few minutes (and a strange multi-coloured explosion) they finally found Naruto. Standing on one of the path lights and looking around from his elevated position.

"Naruto. Get down your troublesome blonde!" Shikamaru called out.

Naruto turned to the three and grinned while flipping off the light and landing perfectly on the ground. The two girls merely staring at him dryly at what they saw as blatant showing off.

"Sure, thing Taichou~" Naruto chuckled, getting a deep sigh from Shikamaru.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The four Konoha ninjas had all set up their sleeping bags near each other, though the resident genius of the four had placed his the furthest away from everyone else, and thus all the noise they created. Naruto was walking back from the shower while drying his hair. Just as Sakura was about to call out to him for leaving his stuff strewn over his sleeping bag, she saw a small girl with black and red tinted hair walk up to him.

"Who's that, talking to Naruto-Baka?" Ino asked curiously as she also noticed.

"I don't know…" Sakura muttered as she added some chakra to her ears to listen to their conversation as it started.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Hi! I'm Ruby Rose!" The girl introduced herself, somewhat awkwardly.

"Hey Ruby. I'm Naruto. It's nice to meet you!" Naruto said, offering his hand for a handshake.

The fifteen-year-old girl smiled awkwardly and weakly shook his hand, getting a small chuckle out of the toad sage.

"Sorry…I'm not the greatest at talking to people…" She apologised.

"No problem! Luckily I'm awesome at talking to people!" He boasted dramatically while placing his towel over his shoulder as he finished drying his hair "So trying to push yourself to talk to more people?" He guessed with a kind smile.

"Oh! Uh…not really. I'm actually here because my sister met you earlier today and wanted to talk to you!" She said with a smile which was slightly too mischievous for its own good.

Naruto of course noticed that smile all too easily, he also knew exactly what that smile meant. He'd bite, he wasn't afraid to be pranked. He would just prank her back twice as hard.

"You have a sister? What does she look like?" He asked curiously.

"Here! I'll bring you over!" She said, grabbing his wrist and pulling him through the crowd of people.

After Ruby basically barging through a crowd of people preparing to, or about to sleep while pulling Naruto. They reached two sleeping bags, one of which was empty, Naruto guessed it was Ruby's and the other had a very attractive female in it. An orange tube top on and tight black shorts on as well. The girls face was hidden behind her bowed head and long blonde hair, though Naruto remembered what it looked like from their literal collision earlier today.

"Oh hey! I didn't know Ruby was your sister. I don't think I caught your name before, I'm Naruto. Nice to meet ya~" Naruto greeted energetically while holding a hand out to shake hers.

"I'm Yang." She meekly replied, a strange infliction in her voice that Naruto had never heard before "and we look different cause we have different mums" She said, looking up slightly and tensing as his cerulean blue eyes met her vivid lilac eyes.

As she looked into his eyes she felt her entire body heat up and her face turn blood red. Tearing her eyes away before she let them wander…. again.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"No…way" Sakura said in shock as she saw Yang's reaction to Naruto.

"She…. she likes Naruto?!" Ino asked in equal shock.

"You two make it sound like Naruto is someone who could never be loved" Shikamaru said while lying down, cracking one eye open to stare at them.

Both girls stammered while waving their hands around. Trying to explain why they were surprised without sounding like the largest bitches to ever exist.

"Girls just don't usually…like Naruto that way! They usually go after Sasuke, cause he's like…. the perfect guy!" Ino tried to explain.

"Yeah. Yeah! I mean, Naruto isn't exactly on the most…. attractive side" Sakura said, trying to not come off as mean and failing.

Shikamaru merely scoffed and turned over so that he was facing away from the two.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

The next morning found Yang glaring lightly at her cheekily smiling sister.

"That was a low blow sis. Bringing him over like that" Yang admonished Ruby.

The little speedster merely just giggled and skipped next to her sister.

"But you got to talk to him and learn his name. Weren't you just complaining about that before I brought him over?" She asked innocently.

"I meant after I worked up the courage" She mumbled while playing with one of her bangs.

The two were silent for a moment as they walked towards their lockers. Ruby seemingly deep in thought and Yang going over her short conversation with Naruto the night before.

"What's it like, having a crush?" Ruby asked out of nowhere.

The older teen yelped as she tripped over one of her own feet and stumbled ungracefully for a moment.

"Why are you asking me?" Yang asked.

"I mean. That's why you go really red and girly around Naruto, right? You have a crush on him?" She asked in innocent curiosity.

Yang sighed, as much as she wanted to shoot her sister down and lie, she really couldn't. She knew she had a crush on Naruto. There was just…something, about him that made every cell in her body shiver in excitement when around him.

"I…don't know how to explain it very well. I suddenly feel really shy, and I can't help but blush. Also, he's…. sorta been in like. Every single thought I've had since I've met him" Yang admitted, only saying these things because of the trust she has in her sister.

The rest of the walk was silent. When they finally reached their lockers, they learnt that their lockers were pretty close and got talking about possible teammates as they geared up.

"Alright. Who's the funny guy?" They hear Naruto say from nearby.

Yang's head whipped around so fast that Ruby was afraid she had hurt herself. Leaning around Yang, she saw Naruto standing in front of a dorm while lightly glaring at his quietly snickering friends.

"Hey. The number nine seems to love you" Sakura giggled before laughing outright.

Naruto turned back to his locker.

612

'Of course, the number would follow me, even to another continent' Naruto thought in annoyance while opening it.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

All of the huntsman hopefuls stood on a cliff overlooking a thick forest. Naruto himself looked down at the forest calmly, feeling the blobs of natural chakra that signified Grimm. That was something that he had kept to himself since they had landed at Beacon and he had finally been able to sense them. The Grimm seemed to be made of purely nature chakra. But it seemed…tainted, somehow. He returned his attention back to the real world when Ozpin began speaking.

"Now, some of you have been wondering how teams are being formed. Allow me to put those fears to rest" Everyone looked at him in anticipation "The first person you make eye contact with shall be your partner for the duration of your stay here at Beacon" The last Uzumaki looked over at Ruby, who seemed ready to cry "Other than the four students from Elementia that we have. They shall all be placed on a team by themselves, with the partners already worked out" Everyone looked around in confusion before the four stepped forwards.

Yang's jaw dropped as she saw Naruto step forward, not having known he was from Elementia. Knowing this though did nothing to hinder her crush on him. In fact, it only added a layer of intrigue to the fellow blonde which somehow made him even more attractive to her.

"Once you all have found your partners you will be retrieving a relic at the north side of the forest and returning to this cliff with it" Ozpin instructed.

Naruto heard gears winding and looked to his left. Seeing the person next to him get sent flying. He nodded and bent his legs slightly. With a slight sound of gears unwinding and springs uncoiling the Toad Sage was sent flying through the air. Laughing as he allowed his body to tumble ungracefully through the air. An act that was surprisingly therapeutic considering the last time he was in the air like this was during the Pein attack a month ago.

Seeing the ground and trees quickly approaching he grinned and flipped, his hands grabbing a thick branch and launching him straight up into the air. Twisting his body as he started falling he managed to land on the very top of the tree, using his chakra to stick to it and stand upright.

Seeing Yang using one of these continents strange weapons to boost herself faster he smirks and salutes to her as she passes him. After Yang passes he smiles and drops down the branches before landing on the ground. Looking around to gain his bearings once again he grins and begins to leisurely walk through the forest.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Can everybody just chill out for TWO SECONDS!" Yang screamed while stomping her foot, her eyes turning red.

Everybody was silent for a few moments before Ren spoke up.

"She's gonna fall" he said, looking up a Weiss.

"She'll be fine!" Ruby said nonchalantly.

"She's falling" He rebutted dryly as Weiss fell through the air while screaming.

As she was falling, Jaune caught her and did what he thought was his best charming grin. That grin soon formed into a horrified expression as they began to fall once again. The two impacted the ground in a large cloud of dust. When it cleared, Weiss could be seen checking her nails while sitting on Jaune, who was squished into the ground and groaning in pain.

"My hero" she drawled sarcastically before standing up and walking away.

Walking up to Ruby, the Schnee heiress pointed at her rudely.

"You left me up there!" She accused angrily.

"I did say to jump" Ruby said sheepishly.

In the distance they heard and saw a massive explosion of dust, said explosion reminded them of the Grimm nearby. Ruby ran up to the pedestal and grabbed a chess piece.

"They never said we had to fight the Grimm. Just that we had to bring the relics back to the cliff~" She claimed victoriously.

"Run and live another day. I can get behind that plan any day" Jaune said while grabbing a relic and beginning to run alongside the 7 other teens.

As they ran, Blake noticed they were running towards the explosion of dust from before. Soon the trees cleared to show some ancient ruins. Likely as old as the Grimm chasing them. As they ran across the bridge they heard the Nevermore release its equivalent of a war cry while crashing headfirst into the bridge. Separating the group of 8 into two groups of four. On one side of the bridge was Blake, Pyrrha, Ren and Yang. On the other was Ruby, Weiss, Nora and Jaune.

Hearing the clicking of pincers the first group of four were quick to open fire on the ancient Deathstalker. Their bullets mostly just bouncing harmlessly off the thick bone shell. Meanwhile the other four were running across the bridge towards the large tower in the Centre. Hearing the Nevermore again the four looked back to see the Nevermore diving at them. Before any of them could react a Ursa, which had obviously been hit or thrown through the air, impacted the large Nevermore, causing them to both fly back.

"Yang!" Ruby yelled in a panic as the two Grimm impacted the bridge, throwing Yang and Blake both off.

While the Nevermore regained its bearings and flew back up and Blake used her weapons to swing back onto the other side of the bridge. Yang and the Ursa continued to fall into the foggy depths below. Yang screwed her eyes shut and curled up into a ball as she fell. In a rush of wind and a massive impact she suddenly realized that she was no longer falling and was in someone's arms.

Purple eyes met beautiful Blue eyes and an Adonis-like whispered face which made her blush red in mere moments. Looking around she realized that Naruto was holding her while standing perfectly horizontal on one of the pillars which held the bridge up.

"Woah" She breathed in amazement at seeing him casually defy physics.

"Just dropping in?" Naruto joked before starting to run back up the pillar.

He didn't notice the look she gave him, nor her purple eyes glazing over as she started to daydream.

'I can bend metal on his body AND he tells jokes!? He can't be any more perfect' She thought, her imagination very quickly derailing.

Reaching the top of the pillar, the blonde shinobi kicked off and flew into the air. As they went up they both saw Jaune and Nora go flying past them to the other side of the bridge. When they reached the apex of Naruto's jump said shinobi looked around and noticed how one side had four but the other had three.

"Yang-chan. I'm going to throw you towards your sister to balance the numbers. Can you handle the landing?" He asked seriously.

Despite her shyness around him she still managed a cocky smirk.

"Of course, I can~"

"Safe trip!" He quipped while throwing her by her hand directly at the other three girls. Yang flipping in the air and shooting both of her gauntlets twice to slow down enough and land safely besides the other three.

"Hey sis~" She chirped happily, snickering at her sisters surprised look.

Meanwhile Naruto landed on the bridge and saw his team walking out of the edge of the forest. Crouching slightly, he sprung up and jumped over the gap, landing in front of them with his signature grin.

"Why did you run ahead you idiot!" Sakura yelled while glaring at him.

"Sakura-chaaaan! That's so mean! The bridge broke! I was stopping them from falling!" Naruto whined childishly.

"They would have been fine you muttonhead! Shikamaru the team leader so can you at least try to follow his orders?" She asked in exasperation.

"I don't know why you're yelling at him Sakura. It's your fault the bridge broke in the first place" Shikamaru said lazily.

As Sakura spluttered and Ino laughed uproariously the two males of the team watched as Ruby ran up the side of the cliff, decapitating the Nevermore at the top.

"Troublesome"

 **XXXxxxXXX**

"Team RWBY. Made up of Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long. Your leader is…. Ruby Rose!" Applause from other students was heard as Blake and Yang congratulated a shell-shocked Ruby and Weiss lightly glared at the girl.

After that the team moved off the stadium and another four walked forward.

"Team JNPR. Made up of Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, Pyrrha Nikos and Lie Ren. Your leader is…. Jaune Arc!" Jaune looked at the Headmaster like he had lost his mind. His three teammates though all happily smiled and congratulated him.

After they moved off the stage. The final four students walked forward.

"Team SSIN. Made up of Shikamaru Nara, Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki. Your team leader is…Shikamaru Nara!" They were once again met by applause while Shikamaru sighed and slumped further while his teammates laughed at his misfortune.

 **XXXxxxXXX**

 **Hi again! I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. If it does well I might end up having the inspiration to start/finish the next chapter earlier.**

 **On a completely unrelated topic, San Francisco is fucking beautiful. While I'm finishing this chap I'm in a bus going around San Fran. Absolutely gorgeous city.**

 **Anyway, I have a question for those of you that don't mind reviewing or PMing me.**

 **Favourites RWBY girl and why?**

 **With that said, I will bid all you beautiful people goodbye.**

 **Adios!**


End file.
